


Voluptuary

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [591]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Case Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 10:02:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10614609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: A Halloween case brings forth intriguing information about McGee.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 12/13/2000 for the word [voluptuary](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2000/12/13/voluptuary).
> 
> voluptuary  
> A person devoted to luxury and the gratification of sensual appetites; a sensualist.  
> Of, pertaining to, or characterized by preoccupation with luxury and sensual pleasure.
> 
> This is a bonus drabble to celebrate my first year of posting drabbles. I've been posting NCIS drabbles for exactly one year now.
> 
> This is also for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #274 Myth.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Voluptuary

“Why does Halloween always bring out the weirdoes?” Tony couldn't help asking as he started at the weirdly dressed female who appeared to have been murdered with a stake through her heart.

“I think it's all the myths surrounding this particular Holiday.” Ducky murmured.

“Don't call her a weirdo, Tony!” McGee protested. “She's clearly dressed as a voluptuary. Probably aiming for the succubus of myth.”

Tony eyed McGee in curiosity. “Do you know her, McGeek?”

“If you must know, I've participated in groups like this before.” McGee stiffly defended.

“Ooh, do tell, Probie?” Tony smirked and was quickly head slapped by Gibbs.

“Focus on the dead petty officer. Save the gossip for your personal time.” Gibbs growled.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
